The production of images by means of photographic techniques have been well known for a substantial period of time. Further, recently, digital cameras have become increasingly popular where an image is captured by the digital camera device and stored for later printing.
In applicant's applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 09/113,060, 09/113,070 and U.S. Ser. No. 09/113,222, a camera system has been proposed that includes an integral printer device for the printing out of sensed images.
When using such devices and other image capture devices it will be desirable to be able to suitably deal with audio and other environmental information when taking a picture.
In applicant's application U.S. Ser. No. 09/113,107 one such device was disclosed in which audio data was recorded on the rear of a card or photograph using black ink on a white background. A reader could read the data and reproduce the signal through audio generator means when the card or photograph was passed through a scanner means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,403 (Nagasaki et al.) a printing system is disclosed which prints images and audio information on print media, for example, a sheet, in dot codes which can be read by a pen device. The information can be decoded notwithstanding scanning of the data being irregular or random due to the organization of the dot codes. In Nagasaki et al. system the scanning of data is low. In applicant's printing and scanning system as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/113,107 the process is a page width process rather than a line by line process as in Nagasaki et al.